In Love
by Marii-chan
Summary: [UA] Kagome vai bancar a babá numa casa muito rica pra levantar uma grana e acaba conhecendo uma família muito louca, principalmente o filho do meio que lhe faz o coração bater mais rápido. InuKag. SanMir...


**In Love  
by Marii-chan**

:Resumo: UA Kagome vai bancar a babá numa casa muito rica pra levantar uma grana e acaba conhecendo uma família muito louca, principalmente o filho do meio que lhe faz o coração bater mais rápido. Inu/Kag. San/Mir. Sess/Rin...

:Disclaimer: Eu sei que você sabe que o resto do mundo também sabe que InuYasha não é meu. Mas calma, eu ainda irei CONQUISTAR o mundo e tomar posse do anime SÓ para mim. _MU AH AH AH AH AH AH_

:Notas: Ah, nada não apenas tenham uma boa e calma leitura! Oo

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo Um**  
(Novo Trabalho)

Eram duas horas em ponto naquela tarde de domingo, onde uma bela jovem esbelta de longos cabelos negros em tons de azul caminhava em direção á uma casa que na verdade, não é uma casa e sim uma mansão. Seus olhos cor de mel estavam arregalados e a sua boca levemente aberta a medida em que se aproximava cada vez mais do terreno da construção, que era toda rodeada de grades de metal, isolando um jardim imenso e rodeado de flores. Parecia ser uma dependência de milionarios e essa suposição com certeza poderia ser verdadeira só com o tamanho e o visual daquela casa. Tinha dois únicos andares, mas em compensação a isso eram largos e infestados de janelas, todas fechadas exceto uma cuja luz estava acesa. O estilo era meio retrô, dava pra ver que se trata de uma construção antiga. O máximo que os donos poderiam fazer e pintar toda a parede para não deixa-la de mal visual e com sucessos graças a cor bege muito bem escolhida.

Kagome Higurashi novamente consultou um pequeno cartão que guardava dentro das vestes, com um número residencial, dois nomes enormes por sinal e um endereço localizado em Tóquio, japão. Era evidente pela sua reação que nunca suspeitaria que seu emprego seria realizado em uma casa de ricaços, isso explica o número de vezes que relê o papel com os endereços para constatar que realmente seria ali.

Por um lado, sentiu-se extremamente satisfeita com o novo emprego. Tudo bem que o máximo que irá fazer naquela casa é limpar sujeira de criança, mas o que importa se toda vez em que for abrir a geladeira , irá encontrar o paraíso das comidas? Ou então uma cama quentinha? Ou então algo melhor que isso?

Porque pô! Ela vai cuidar de uma criança de sete anos que neim sabe falar seu nome direito! Ele fala "Kagone" ao invés de "Kagome" e até hoje não faz um esforço sequer pra falar um M no lugar no N. Bom, pelo menos é engraçado.

Kagome aos seus quinze anos, no momento está no periôdo de férias, longe da escola. Gosta muito de estudar, mas mesmo assim tem que trabalhar para levantar uma graninha só para pagar uma coisa que comprou e se arrependeu muito por isso. Sua mãe não gostou nem um pouco da idéia da filha ter gastado dinheiro para comprar uma bela bicicleta, principalmente porque é cara pra dedéu, mas mesmo assim Kagome não quis ouvir e agora terá que ser reconhecida pelos Taisho como sua nova babá para ganhar dinheiro. Não os conhece direito, mas são amigos de sua mãe. A única coisa que sabe sobre eles é que são uma família de 4 filhos, três garotos e uma única menina, todos convivendo debaixo daquele teto. Sabe-se também que são todos adolescentes quase de sua idade, com exceção é claro de Souta, a unica criancinha que fala "Kagone" ao invés de "Kagome".

Depois de andar pacas, a jovem finalmente encontrou o hiterfone que ficava pendurado próximo a porta. Apertou o botão sem cerimônia, tentando amenizar um pouquinho a timidez. Não demorou muito quando ouviu uma voz dizer:

- Quem é?

- Higurashi Kagome - respondeu fazendo uma careta pelo tom grosso e frio da voz.

- Aaaaah sim, Kagone.

- ¬¬'

- Pode entrar.

- Ummmm tá!

Kagone, quero dizer, Kagome esperou o portão se abrir e entrou, caminhando por uma passagem de pedras no meio de um lindo jardim que de súbido encantou os olhos da garota. Não podia acreditar, tinha uma piscina enorme também! Que férias serão essas?

Quando de repente... (suspense desnecessário), seus ouvidos não muito apurados escutaram um barulho de água, mas não demorou para entender que vinha diretamente da enorme piscina. Andou até lá, encontrando um rapaz extremamente gostoso (oh my god) digo, lindo nadando por lá. Tinha cabelos tão negros como os de Kagome e olhos violeta muito interessantes e o corpo então, deixa quieto, ;D mas com o susto e a admiração ao mesmo tempo, a tão cuidadosa Kagome escorregou na água e caiu na piscina, muito próxima ao rapaz lindo, que tinha uma sombrancelha levantada, denunciando sua extrema curiosidade por encontrar uma garota desconhecida no meio do jardim de sua casa.

- EI, QUEM É VOCÊ ! - gritou o rapaz se afastando de Kagome como se ela fosse uma criminosa, invasora de domicilios alheios.

- ôou, calma ew! - exclamou a jovem finalmente saindo debaixo d'água - Sou a Kagome Higurashi, a nova babá do Souta.

- E O QUE exatamente você está fazendo na minha piscina? - indagou diminuindo o tom de voz.

- Eu escorreguei sem querer, dá pra ter calma?

Ele cruzou os braços como se não estivesse acreditando. Kagome aproveitou para olha-lo melhor, sentiu-se até ruborizar de leve pela aparencia do garoto. Ele é tão charmoso e convidativo que Kagome nunca chegou a imaginar que irá passar sues próximos quinze dias junto com alguém tão lindo como ele. Nunca chegou a pensar sobre como seriam os quatro irmãos moradores daquela mansão.

- Tá, não importa. - respondeu virando de costas - Mas acho melhor que você saia daqui e se vire para se secar que meus pais não gostam nem um pouco que entrem molhados na nossa casa. - afirmou dando um pulo para cima e saindo da piscina de uma forma muito sensual. Kagome por sua vez optou pela escadinha simpática para sair da piscina.

- Mas e você? É algum dos filhos?

- Sim. - disse pegando uma toalha e começando a esfrega-la pelo corpo.

- Qual deles?

- Ora essa, por que faz tanta questão em saber?

- Porque irei conviver meus próximos dias com você. Não posso nem saber o seu nome?

- InuYasha.

- Nani?

- Me chame de InuYasha e caia fora.

- Aff tá bom, 'InuYasha' - imitando uma voz engraçada. Kagome virou seu rosto, ja ia começar a andar quando notou-o olhando diretamente para si, mas tentou ignorar ao máximo pois percebera que aquele sujeito não parecia gostar muito de conversar, no entanto, ao perceber que estava toda enxarcada dos pés a cabeça, encarou o rapaz com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Será que não dá pra me emprestar essa toalha?

- ...! - ele apontou para a toalha que estava por cima de seu ombro - Esta?

- Aff, será que tem outra toalha por aqui! Claro que essa no seu braço, né!

- Ok ok, tudo bem! - disse se aproximando de Kagome lentamente. Ele estendeu a toalha, colocando-a em volta dos ombros da jovem que, ao inves disso, contava que ele lhe entregasse a toalha de um modo mal educado e desse o fora dali.

- Vamos! - InuYasha sorriu levemente e calçou suas sandálias de dedo, indo em direção ao jardim.

- Tá, tá..

_continua_

**oooooie minna!**

**Minha primeira fic! E ae, oq acharam?**

**1 cap tá curto, mas costumo fazr assim msmo. Os proximos caps serao com certeza maiores.**

**Gostaram da idéia?**

**Eu quis deixar um pouco hilário, mas nao sou mtu boa nisso nao ;ppp**

**mas tdu bem.**

**vo atualizar agora soh na segunda pq vo viajar durante o fim de semana.**

**deixem reviews ein o/**

**Mari-chan**


End file.
